The invention relates to a device for mucosa resection, in particular by means of endoscopic methods.
To treat gastrointestinal carcinomas, mucosa resections must be carried out that are usually conducted by means of endoscopic methods. Changes to the tissue are marked (dyed) upon recognition and then injected underneath with a physiological saline solution. This lifts the mucosa from the underlying layer, the muscularis. As a result, a sufficiently safe distance from the muscularis can be achieved and thus possible perforation can be avoided. The removal of the damaged mucosa can occur by means of various techniques, e.g. by snares or by IT knife. In all cases, however, it is extremely desirable to guarantee a specific, spatially restricted lifting of the mucosa and a correspondingly specific and spatially restricted separation, which is usually associated with considerable surgical effort, requiring great skill and experience on the part of the surgeon.
In particular it causes considerable problems to puncture the submucosa initially with a (flexible) needle and inject a desired (small) amount of fluid to lift the mucosa. The puncture depth, the dosage and thus the form of lifting are dependent on the operating personnel. Once the mucosa has been lifted, its separation must occur, wherein the time following the injection and the lifting of the mucosa play an essential part, since the injected fluid escapes from the submucosa and the lifting achieved consequently recede until no further separation of the damaged tissue is possible. In such cases, a new injection must be given and the attempt made again to carry out the desired separation. Particularly when a tumour lies behind a fold, a snare cannot be placed or fixed quickly enough around the lesion.